Yeah Chloe
by niccy-b
Summary: Chloe has something to tell Derek...and she doesn't think it's going to go down well.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He was going to freak. More than freak. He was going to… actually I wasn't sure what he was going to do. Yell? Punch a hole in the wall? Implode? Maybe I just shouldn't tell him. Yeah Chloe…great plan I thought to myself as I paced up and down the hall. Like he wasn't going to notice.

I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the clock. Ten to six. Ten minutes. Ten minutes and he'd be striding through that door, searching me out. And he'd know, he'd know something was wrong. There was no way I was going to be able to hide it. I was freaking out myself; I could feel my legs shaking. I looked in the full length mirror in the middle of the hall; the one Tori had given us as a house warming gift and groaned out loud. I could see my legs shaking. And I was pale, pale as a ghost. Which would be a little funny if I wasn't about to start hyperventilating. Ok Chloe… maybe you should sit down I heard the sensible part of me say. Calm down. Breathe. So that's what I did, I sat down, only not in the sitting room, I sat on the stairs. Which wouldn't look suspicious at all when Derek walked in, no not at all. But it was the best I could do. The conclusion I'd come to that morning had waited until now to start sinking in, and now that it was sinking in… well I could hardly focus on breathing let alone getting my legs to move. I closed my eyes and tried to pull myself together. Then I heard a click that sounded suspiciously like the lock on our door. I opened my eyes and saw the door knob was turning. Crap.

The door swung open and Derek stepped through it. At first he didn't see me; he had his back to the stairs as he stopped to hang up his jacket. And when he did catch sight of me he looked simply surprised, not worried, which was good. "Chloe, what are you doing on the stairs?" he asked.

"Um…" I said, "Erm... I… w-w-well I…" and oh crap I was stuttering, which was not so good. Now he was starting to look concerned. I tried to hurry myself up. "I was w-waiting for you." Yeah, well done Chloe.

"Really?" He said, raising one eyebrow.

"Yup. Absolutely. Couldn't wait to see you, and sitting is easier than standing you know." I rushed out, managing a smile. Not a very convincing smile though by the look on his face.

"Are you ok?" He asked, taking a few tentative steps closer. He looked wary now, as if he thought I was going to flip out on him any minute.

And he was right to look wary, I felt like I was going to flip any minute. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. "Of course. I'm f-fine. Brilliant. Peachy." I almost grimaced at that. Did I just say peachy? That was embarrassing.

"Are you sure?" Derek did not look convinced of my peachiness. In fact he looked worried, very worried. "You look pale. Are you ill?"

I almost shouted out yes, yes that was it, I was ill! But I couldn't do it. It would buy me some time; I wouldn't have to tell him, not right away. But he'd be so worried. He always was when I was ill, stressed and anxious, even if it was only a cold. And I wouldn't be able to stand that. "No. I'm not ill, I j-just… I just need to talk to you th-that's all." I resisted the urge to squeeze my eyes shut in embarrassment. Stuttering again was not helping with the putting his fears to rest thing.

"What about?"

"Um… just something. Maybe it would be better if we did it through there though." I nodded towards the sitting room. "Then you can sit too." That sounded like a good idea. This was going to be hard enough without him towering over me all looming and intimidating. I stood up, then thought maybe it _wasn't_ such a good idea. My legs felt like jelly, which was probably down to adrenaline. But whatever the reason it wasn't good because as I stood up I swayed, finding myself gripping the railing for support. Yeah, this chilling Derek out plan was totally working.

"You're not ok." Derek rumbled, his voice close my ear, and I felt his arm slip around my waist. I gently pushed him off. I wouldn't be able to concentrate, not with him this close. I was liable just to blurt it out and that wouldn't be good.

"I'm fine." I said, managing not to stutter this time, but I couldn't look him in the eye. "I've just been sitting down too long that's all. Come on." And I led the way to the sitting room.

Once I was sitting (in the armchair, like I said Derek being close wasn't helping) I took a deep breath. I felt I was finally getting a hold on myself. Maybe I could do this after all.

"What do you want to talk about?" Derek asked from the couch opposite. His voice was low and carried a definite note of concern.

"Well, about … um … y-you kn-know…" oh well… so much for getting a hold on myself.

"No… I don't know." Derek said. "You're going to have to tell me."

"Yeah… yeah I am. Well…you remember that c-c-conver... um conversation we had right? That time… in um that hotel…the o-one w-with all the blue…"

"No."

Well this was going great. "When we t-talked about the E-Edison Group, and y-you and about you know, you when you were s-small… and o-other stuff." Yeah really great. I was about ready to slap myself. But surely he would remember the conversation now. Especially the 'other stuff' we talked about. And maybe it would click and I wouldn't have to tell him, say the words out loud. I was so not ready to say the words out loud.

"Chloe you're not making sense." He said. And although he still sounded worried a little bit of annoyance was also creeping in. If he didn't work it out soon or if I didn't tell him he was going to start losing patience. He didn't like being kept in the dark.

"You know…" I said. "We talked about stuff… other stuff… about us and… th-the future… and stuff… you know." Yeah I was really clearing things up for him. How many times had I said stuff in that last sentence?

"No Chloe. I don't know." He said, a bit of a growl creeping in. He ran a hand through his hair, gave me another worried look. "Just spit it out"

My mouth opened and closed a couple of times. But I wasn't overly surprised at the barked command. Derek wasn't good with sensitive. And maybe I should take his advice. The sooner it was out in the open the sooner I would stop stuttering like an idiot. And the sooner I could stop worrying, the way I had been worrying all day. I took a deep breath, steeled myself, I could do this… I went to open my mouth…

"Chloe…" He growled.

I could have hit him. Instead I blurted out "I'm pregnant." Which, shock wise, probably trumped hitting him if the look on his face was anything to go by. I closed my eyes and waited for the shock to evaporate and the yelling to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"No you're not."

My eyes shot open. He'd said it so quietly I wasn't sure I'd heard him right. "Excuse me?" I hazarded, just to make sure.

Derek shook his head. "You're not."

Ah, yes I had heard him right. I had just told my boyfriend I was pregnant and his response had been… to tell me that I wasn't. Fantastic. But at least he wasn't yelling. Not yet anyway.

"You're not." He said again, a little louder this time, a little more confidently.

I struggled for something to say, but what was there to say? "Um… yes… I am?" Oh well, that would do.

"You can't be." He said, shaking his head slowly. His eyes were unusually wide and he was clenching and unclenching one of his fists, making the muscle in his arm twitch as he stared at it. The shock obviously wasn't wearing off as fast as I'd thought it would. Then his eyes met mine. "We're careful. We're always careful."

"I know." Was about all I could say to this. Because we were. I took the pill, religiously, and he used protection every time. So me being pregnant wasn't all that probable. But it wasn't impossible and I was sure he knew that as well as I did. He wasn't stupid.

I watched as he shook his head again, as if to clear it. "And we agreed." He said. "We agreed that it wasn't a good idea."

And that was true too; it was the conversation I'd been referring to, the one in the hotel 'with all the blue'. "I know." I said again. Which wasn't a lot really, but it seemed to be all my brain could come up with.

"So this is ridiculous." He said, a note of decisiveness creeping in to his voice, the hand that he'd been clenching, relaxing and settling on his thigh.

"What?" I said. Which must have been about the tenth word I'd said since I'd shot 'I'm pregnant' at him. I was being a lot of help here.

"It's ridiculous." He repeated, his voice steady now. Sure.

"Ridiculous?" I said incredulously. Ridiculous wasn't the word I would have picked. Unexpected, scary, terrifying maybe, but not ridiculous.

"Yes. Ridiculous. The probability of you getting pregnant… well it's miniscule. You're most likely worrying over nothing, misinterpreting being ill as pregnancy symptoms. Confused because you're not feeling yourself. That must be it. Do you feel sick? Achy? You still look pale. I'm going to get you some water." And with that he was on his feet and heading for the kitchen.

I was surprised my mouth didn't physically drop. Had he just brushed this whole thing of? He had! And I was furious. What gave him the right to be in blissful denial when I'd been so worried all day that I'd felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest? I leapt out of my chair and raced after him.

When I got to the kitchen he was turning back from the sink, a glass of water in his hand. "You should sit down." He said.

"I'm fine." I snapped. Me? Sit Down? I wasn't the one acting like a crazy person. "I don't want to sit down. I want you to listen to me."

"I am listening to you. But you're obviously confused. I bet you have a headache. You never think straight when you have a headache."

I did have a headache actually, but I wasn't going to tell him that. For a start I knew it wasn't because I was ill. It was entirely Derek induced. "I'm not ill!" I told him, my voice rising. "And I took a test! I'm not stupid."

Derek's brow furrowed as he thought this one over. Maybe he was starting to get it. Then his face brightened, his expression turned hopeful. Oh well then… maybe not. "A test? Just one test?" he said, clarifying.

I sighed, my anger fading to annoyance. I knew he could be stubborn but this was getting ridiculous. Yeah, good one Chloe, I thought to myself. Ridiculous, very funny. "Yes. Just one test. But it was positive! I didn't need to take another one."

"But just one test…" Derek paused and put the glass on the kitchen counter, taking a few steps forward. "That's hardly conclusive is it? You could be wrong." He was looking at me imploringly, as if begging me to agree with him.

But as much as I wanted to I couldn't. I was pregnant. Deep down I'd known it for days. The test I'd taken this morning had just slammed it home. "I'm not wrong Derek. And a false positive result, it's very rare." I was pretty sure of that. I'd even googled it.

"But not unheard of, I mean you it could be you simply read the test result wrong. Have you seen the doctor yet? Confirmed it?" He said, now standing right in front of me.

"Well… no." I said a little grudgingly, wishing I could tell him I had. Because my answer was just going to give him another 'logical' reason to stay in denial. And then the first part of that sentence hit me and opened my mouth to tell him I wasn't an idiot. "And I didn't…"

"So you've not been to the doctor?" he said, butting in. His eyes were bright, desperate looking.

I sighed again. "No Derek, I've not been to the doctor."

He shrugged, seeming to relax. "Then there's no point talking about this anymore is there? We'd just be worrying ourselves over nothing."

"N-Nothing?" I spluttered, my anger from earlier returning full force. "There's no point?" I clenched my fist, my nails biting into my hand. I'd been panicking about this, about telling him and he was pretending it wasn't happening! Ignoring it! I'd expected him to take it badly, yell, break something but not this. This was too much. "The test was positive!" I screamed up at him, trying desperately to make him listen.

"Chloe calm down." He said, his hand going to my shoulder. "Just calm down. It's going to be ok." He pulled me closer, his arm going around my waist, until I was so close to him my head was buried in his shirt. I sighed and pressed my ear to his chest, letting the steady beat of his heart calm me. It seemed like he was finally coming around. "We'll get an appointment with the doctor and he'll tell us there's nothing to worry about. It'll be fine.

I pushed myself away (which was a bit of a struggle, he had a pretty tight grip, you know being a werewolf and all) and glared up at him. "Are you insane?" I snapped. "The… test… result… was… positive!" I said emphasising each word.

"But it could be wrong. It was just one test." His voice was calm and he sounded firm now. Decided.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Derek… you're …you're being ridiculous!" I yelled. Then I headed for the stairs.

...................

_Authors note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. This is just to say that I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up as I work full time. Hopefully next weekend I will be able to do another chapter, but no promises. Thanks again. niccy-b x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After storming upstairs to the bedroom, making sure to slam the door behind me, I found myself at a loss as to what to do. So I simply slid to the floor and hid my face in my hands. That had not gone well. I'd expected a bad reaction. I'd thought he'd maybe yell a bit, get angry, probably mostly with himself, possibly storm from the house for a while. That I would have been able to deal with, because I'd know he'd come back again after he'd cooled off and be ready to talk things through, sort things out. And that's what I needed right now, the Derek with a plan… not the one who was downstairs right now pretending our conversation had never happened… and making dinner? Was that what I was hearing? It certainly sounded like it. Cupboard doors opening and closing, the clatter of metal on a worktop, the sound of water running… yes he was making dinner.

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. I was approaching a mental breakdown up here… and Derek was cooking dinner. This wasn't how things were meant to have worked out at all. With a sigh I dragged myself to my feet and walked over to the bed. I fell back onto the mattress with a flop. It had been a really long day.

* * *

After an hour or so of staring at the ceiling I heard a knock at the bedroom door. When I ignored it a gruff "Chloe?" followed. When I ignored this the door swung open slowly with a creak. With a sigh I pulled myself up onto my elbows and saw Derek hovering in the doorway. He looked vaguely apologetic but I wasn't going to get ahead of myself. Once Derek had decided on something… well there was no shifting him. And he'd sounded very sure of himself downstairs.

"I made dinner." He told me, his eyes searching my face. For signs of what I wasn't sure. That I was about start yelling again maybe? Well that wasn't going to happen.

"That's nice." I said as calmly as I could. If he could pretend nothing had happened so could I.

"It's lasagne."

"Ok."

"Are you coming down then?" he asked, his eyes still boring into mine.

"In a minute." I told him.

"Ok." He said and he turned for the door.

"Derek…" I called after him.

He turned back, expectant…

"Can you check you locked the door properly when you came in? I don't think you did." See… I could pretend everything was normal just as well as he could.

* * *

The next morning I woke to find a piece of paper on Derek's pillow, the words 'Thursday, 11.15.' scrawled across it. I rolled my eyes. He had said last night over dinner that he would see about getting me a doctor's appointment. I'd thought he'd at least wait until I was awake to do it. Oh well, silly me. Well I supposed that meant swinging some time off work. And speaking of work I needed to be getting up, it was nine o'clock already and I was due in at ten.

* * *

The next two days passed in a blur. I went to work, came home, had dinner with Derek and went to bed then repeated the sequence again. Derek did pretty much the same and neither of us said a lot about anything, let alone my upcoming doctors appointment. In fact the only thing that had been said was that Derek had gotten time off work himself to come with me. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. On the one hand it meant that when the doctor referred me on to the midwife he'd hear it first hand but on the other… well I was pretty sure there was going to be no actual test. I'd read up on the internet that the tests doctors used were the pretty much the same as shop bought tests and if I'd taken one of those and it was positive the doctor would probably take my word for it. I didn't think that was really going to help.

* * *

I scratched agitatedly at my jeans as I looked at the clock. Five past eleven. I was sitting in the cheerless green waiting room of my doctors office, Derek in one of the dated, strangely nauseating pea-green chairs beside me. I'd only been there five minutes but already it felt like an eternity. And I had ten more minutes of it to go.

I glanced up from my uninteresting jeans and looked around the room trying to find something to distract me. I didn't have much luck. There was a boy of about sixteen sitting opposite us wiping at his nose with his sleeve, a tired looking old lady in the corner and a fish tank with about three fish. Three miserable looking fish. Was it even possible for fish to look miserable? Probably not. Which meant I was letting my imagination get carried away with itself. I shook my head and turned my attention to the pile of tattered magazines on the table in front of me. I picked one up and looked at the picture of Jennifer Anniston on the front. The old lady in the corner started up a hacking cough. I hastily put the magazine down and turned my attention back to my jeans. Maybe the waiting room of a doctors office wasn't the best place for me to be. Who else had touched that magazine? What had been wrong with the last person who'd sat in this chair?

A hand wrapped itself around my fingers bringing my increasingly more furious scratching to a stop and I almost jumped out of my skin. Then I realised it was only Derek and relaxed. I didn't know if he was trying to calm me down or if he just found the scrape of fingernails on denim irritating but either way I found myself happy enough to let him leave his hand where it was. In fact it was oddly comforting to have Derek's hand on mine. Odd because I was still angry with him for being so dense about this whole situation. Having him there shouldn't be making me feel better, it should be making me feel worse. I should feel like throttling him not like lacing my fingers through his and leaning my head on his shoulder which is what I inexplicably found myself doing. I expected him to shrug me off, we'd not purposefully touched each other in days, the closest we'd come to hand holding had been when he'd passed me the milk that morning at breakfast and his fingers brushed mine, but he didn't. Instead he tightened his grip on my hand. And I had the crazy thought that maybe, just maybe, he did believe me, that he had believed me from the moment I'd said 'I'm pregnant'. But if that was the case why had he been so adamant that I wasn't? I looked up at him then and saw the way he was resolutely staring at the wall and came to a staggering realisation. He was _scared_. Just as scared as I was if not more so. Why I hadn't realised this sooner was beyond me. Of course he was scared, he had plenty of reason to be. And of course he wouldn't admit it, I mean this was _Derek_.

I opened my mouth to say something, I wasn't sure what, maybe just 'how was work yesterday?' or 'did you read that story in the paper this morning?'. Anything that would take his mind off whatever he was brooding about, get us talking again even if it was only about something trivial but before I could the door to the waiting room swung open and I looked up to see the blonde girl from reception in the doorway. "Chloe Saunders for Dr. McKay." She trilled cheerily.

I resisted the urge to glare at her and instead let Derek pull me to my feet. "That's us." He mumbled as he started for the door. He still hadn't released my hand and I didn't plan on letting him. It had only been two days that we'd not been talking, but I'd missed him. And I wasn't about to let that happen again. We were going to go in there and hear whatever the doctor had to say together. I wouldn't let Derek shrug it off and I wasn't going to mope around feeling sorry for myself. We were going to deal with this like _adults_ this time.

_Author's note: A week late I know, and a bit of a filler chapter, but life's been a bit busy lately. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. This is turning out to be really fun to write and I'm glad other people are enjoying it too. Hopefully get some more up soon…. Niccy-bx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ah Chloe, good morning." Dr McKay said as I walked through the door and into his office. He shifted his gaze to Derek who was trailing behind me, his hand still wrapped around mine. "And this must be the boyfriend you mentioned… sorry I don't remember the name."

"Derek. It's Derek." I told him, relaxing a little. It was hard to feel uncomfortable in Dr McKay's office. The place was decorated in a warm shade of orange and his desk was cluttered with ornaments and photos of his grandchildren. And he had a very reassuring presence himself. He looked like a stereo-typical kindly old grandfather.

"Well nice to meet you Derek." Dr McKay said. He was reacting rather well to Derek actually. I'd expected a look of shock and a stammered 'and this is…' which is the reaction I usually get when I meet people for the first time with Derek in tow. He's quite intimidating. Dr McKay just smiled and motioned for us to sit down. "What can I do for you both?" He asked.

"Um…" I said as I sat in one of the chairs opposite, pulling Derek down beside me. "Well you see… the thing is…" I stopped, unable to say the words. My brain carried on but my mouth just stalled. It was as if I was six again and I was trying to tell my dad I'd broken the vase in the hall with my skipping rope. I just couldn't get the words out. Which was silly. It wasn't as if Dr McKay was going to yell at me and send me to my room.

"Yes Chloe..." Dr McKay prodded with a reassuring smile.

"The thing is..." I tried again. "Well the thing is I'm… I think I might be…"

"Pregnant." Derek finished for me.

Dr McKay turned his gaze back on me. "Congratulations." He said.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"You're welcome" Dr McKay said giving me a measured look. He'd obviously noticed my less than enthusiastic tone. "Now I assume you've taken a test."

"Yes." I told him.

"And it was positive?"

"Yes."

"Ok…" Dr McKay pulling a pad of paper towards him. "Now this is a question I have to ask everyone so I don't want you to be offended."

"I won't be." I assured him.

"Ok. The question I need to ask is, do you want to be pregnant Chloe?"

Did I want I want to be pregnant? Well I hadn't planned to be but now that I was… well I wasn't exactly thrilled but I there was no way I would even consider the alternative. "Now that I am…" I said voicing my thoughts out loud. "… yes I suppose I do. Want to be that is." There that hadn't been too hard. And Derek had squeezed my hand as I said it which was an encouraging sign.

"Well that's good. The next thing we need to work out then is the date of your last period so we can calculate roughly how far along you are. Then we can get you an appointment with the midwife."

I blinked. Ok that had been quick. "Um… Dr. McKay? Don't you want me to take a test or something?"

"You said you took a test at home?"

"Yes."

"Well then it's not necessary for you to take one here. The result will be the same, home testing kits are very reliable."

I looked at Derek but he was studying one of the framed prints on Dr McKay's wall. It looked like this was going to be up to me then. I turned back to the doctor. "Well can't I take a test anyway? I really want to be sure." Well Derek was the one that needed the assurance but I didn't think telling Dr McKay that would help.

But it wasn't doctor McKay who answered, it was Derek. Which was surprising to say the least. "Chloe, I'm sure the doctors right. There'd be no point in taking another test, it would be a waste of time."

Well he'd certainly changed his tune. I wanted to smack him but I managed to restrain myself. Dr McKay still thought I was a nice girl. Instead I said, "Well if you're sure…"

Derek nodded and squeezed my hand again. Which I was really hoping meant he was alright about this now.

"So…" said Dr McKay from across the desk. "Where were we? Ah yes I had a couple of questions to ask you."

* * *

Ten minutes later and I found myself letting Derek open the passenger side door of the car for me. I was sure I could have managed it myself but I couldn't find it in me to argue with him so I just slipped inside and let him shut the door behind me. Then I watched as he made his way around to the driver's side.

The driver's door opened, it slammed shut again. There was silence. Then Derek cleared his throat. "So… eight weeks." Was all he said.

"That's what Dr McKay thinks." I answered.

"And he is the doctor."

"Yes, he is."

"So he's probably right."

"Yes."

There was silence again. He obviously wasn't sure about what to say and I wasn't helping him out very much. The fact that he'd been so adamant with me about the home test being wrong, and then hadn't said anything at all to the doctor had stung a little. Not that I wanted to make him feel bad about it, he hadn't meant to hurt me I knew that. He'd obviously realised he was being an idiot and decided to act like a rational person. But still it would have been nice for him to have backed me up anyway.

"Chloe?" he said.

"Hmmm?" I answered focusing on the dashboard, the whole experience had left me feeling a little shaky.

"I'm… I… well I just wanted to say…"

Oh god! He was going to apologise. As much as he'd annoyed me I didn't want that! If he said sorry I was likely to start bawling. I was having a hard enough time keeping myself together as it was. "You don't need to…" I started to say.

It didn't do any good. He just barrelled right on. "I've been an idiot. And I'm sorry. I know the last few days must have been hard for you, I should have been there for you and I wasn't."

Derek had apologised… and he'd sounded so sincere doing it too, heartbreakingly sincere. And yes that was all it took… a lump appeared in my throat, I heard myself sniff once, and then tears started rolling down my cheeks. But at least I hadn't started wailing. "No!" I said as Derek, looking panic-stricken, opened his mouth to say something. "No, I'm ok. You haven't upset me."

"I haven't upset you?" Derek said looking a little less panic-stricken and a little more sceptical as I moved from simply sniffing a little to something closer to sobbing.

I shook my head mutely.

"You look pretty upset."

"Well I'm not." I sniffed in the most defiant voice I could muster. Then I tried a smile. There, I was smiling, that proved I wasn't upset at all, right? Ok maybe fact my eyes were still leaking tears slightly spoiled the effect. I rubbed them with my sleeve. "Well not really upset. It's been a weird couple of days that's all. Can we just go home? Please?"

Why did I always have to embarrass myself in front of him like that? We'd gotten through the hardest part of the day, the hardest part of the week even, with no melodramatics and now here I was breaking down in the car because he'd said the word sorry and meant it. It was absurd. Well at least I could put it down to hormones if anyone called me on it.

...

_Authors note: All I can say about the wait is sorry. So sorry. And I hope you enjoyed this anyway._


End file.
